1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods of fabricating a pattern using block co-polymer materials.
2. Related Art
Processes and materials for fabricating nano-sized structures are in high demand for development of mechanical, electrical, chemical and biological devices systems) having nano-scale components. Particularly, as nano-scale components are scaled down to tens of nanometers, the need for processes and materials for fabricating nano-sized structures has rapidly increased. Block co-polymer materials are very attractive candidates for use in fabricating nano-sized structures. This is because block co-polymer materials may be self-assembled to form patterns that are tens of nanometers or less.